Resident Evil: Love Amongst the Chaos
by Celsie
Summary: Alice and Carlos struggle to keep themselves and their friends alive while they fight to destroy Umbrella once and for all, but will their growing feeling for each other prove to be hazardous? (Movie-based)AliceCarlos
1. We\'re Going Down!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Resident Evil characters; I just give them a vacation. (Yeah Right!)

Warning: This is a movie-based story. Expected relationships Alice/Carlos (duh!) and whatever else I come up with.

Love Amongst the Chaos 

**Chapter 1 "We're Going Down!"**

**(Alice)**

"Hang on to something!" Carlos yelled looking back at Alice, Jill and Angie. Alice quickly grabbed the seat belt next to her and held on, and prepared herself for the beating their helicopter was about to take.

Suddenly a piece of the helicopter broke off and flew straight for Angie and before she even knew what she was doing she had thrown herself in the path.

She gasped in pain as she was rewarded with the intense feeling of heat as the metal entered her stomach. Alice's world turned black as she faded into an unconscious state, the last thing she heard was Carlos' voice, "We're going down!"

**(Carlos)**

He turned at the sound of Alice's gasp and felt his stomach plummet at the sight of the ugly metal stinking out of her stomach.

He turned away, and yelled, "We're going down!" as the helicopter was hit with a huge wave of energy. He grabbed on to anything he could touch and waited in terrified silence as the helicopter crashed into the rocks in the middle of a river.

He felt the wind on his face as he was thrown from the helicopter and landed on some rocks about ten feet away from the crash. About half an hour later he was woken by water splashing across his face.

He moaned and rolled over, the crash not registering yet. Suddenly he caught sight of the crash and despite obvious injury and pain forced his body into an upright position.

He didn't know how much time he had but he knew he had to get to the others before it was too late. The pain was registering well but he mentally over powered it in his determination to get to Alice, Jill, Angie and LJ.

He reached the cockpit and found the pilot was dead his neck cracked and his head hanging at an odd angle. LJ had been thrown up against the window and had a nasty gash on his forehead but

Carlos noticed the gentle rise and fall of his chest and knew he was still alive. He moved to the other side of the helicopter and gently pulled LJ out of the cockpit careful not to bump him into anything or allow him too much movement.

When he moved to set LJ on the rock where he had woken up LJ opened his eyes. "Hey man let me down!" he yelled. The sound startled Carlos who was not expecting LJ to wake up and he dropped him hard onto the rock.

"Hey mutha fucka, don't be throwing the brother around!" he yelled rubbing his arm where he had landed on it.

"Sorry, help me get the girls out of the helicopter." Carlos said as he turned back to the helicopter. LJ stood up and followed him.

"Jill? Angie? Are you okay?" he called hearing a faint scratching sound from inside the wreck.

"Carlos? Is that you? Get me the fuck out of here!" Jill yelled frantic. Although she would never admit it to anyone she had a serious fear of small-enclosed dark places and where she was trapped at in the wreck was her worst nightmare.

"Hold on!" Carlos yelled back as he began moving debris from the crash. Working together LJ and Carlos had Jill and Angie freeing in a matter of minutes.

Moving the debris also revealed to them Alice's body and they all stood silently gazing at their fallen savior. "We can't just leave her like this." Angie whispered tears falling quietly from her eyes.

Carlos was shocked at the sight of the tears; he hadn't thought Angie was capable of crying, she hadn't even cried when her father was shot right in front of her.

He nodded and moved forward to pick Alice up and mover her away from the helicopter. He tried not to look at her because it was too much for him. She had died saving their lives, Angie's life.

She could have just left them all there to die and escaped on her own but no she had fought through zombies and abominations to bring them the safety they desired and he would never forget it.

He gently placed her on a large rock and pulled the ugly metal from her stomach. Then he turned to face the others. "We have to go, we have to finish Umbrella once and for all." He said his voice as cold as the steel that had taken Alice's life.

Jill nodded and turned away unable to look at the body in front of her. True at first she couldn't stand the redheaded woman but after the many times she had saved her life she had grown to respect her.

Angie knelt beside Alice and gently touched her burned face, "Thank you Alice." She whispered before standing and following Jill and LJ into the trees.

Carlos moved to follow them and then looked back, he had grown to think of her as his equal in their time together but now he realized she was so much better then he could ever dream of being. He shook himself and left her behind.


	2. She's alive

Disclaimer: I don't own the Resident Evil characters; I just give them a vacation. (Yeah Right!)

Warning: This is a movie-based story. Expected relationships Alice/Carlos (duh!) and whatever else I come up with.

Reviewers:

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed I really appreciate it!

Love Amongst the Chaos 

**Chapter 2 "She's alive."**

"Angie? Are you okay?" Carlos called quietly through the door.

The door flew open and Carlos shook the surprise as he gazed at the little girl who was standing in front of the door shaking with unshed tears flooding her eyes.

"Hey Ang, what's wrong?" he practically purred trying to ease the girl's distress but already knowing it would prove to be a useless attempt.

"Carlos…she's alive." Angie whispered looking up into the eyes of the tall dark man in front of her.

Carlos's heart tightened, it had been almost three weeks since he had left Alice behind him. He still woke with cold sweats imagining her begging him to save her from a death she had already endured. He had eventually just stopped trying to sleep and just stayed a wake until he passed out.

"Angie it was just a dream." He whispered soothingly.

"No it wasn't. She's alive." Angie said firmly.

Carlos struggled not to yell at the girl, it wasn't her fault he had trouble coming to terms with how Alice's death had affected him.

"Angie we were there. We saw her die." he said chokingly.

"No they brought her back. She's alive. I'm telling the truth!" Angie stated becoming agitated with Carlos for not believing her.

Carlos finally gave up and just walked away, he stepped out onto the porch and almost crashed into Jill who was just on her way in.

"Hey Jill." Carlos muttered as he moved towards the large metal bar that stretched across the wooden porch.

Jill nodded in his direction but didn't reply. She hadn't spoken much to anyone but Angie since they had escaped Raccoon City. Carlos jumped up and grabbed the metal bar and began doing one-armed pull-ups.

Exercising help him relax, he spent his time being too tired to remember Alice's face as the metal entered her flesh. Half an hour later he entered the small cabin they were hiding in to find Jill on the small computer they had managed to acquire.

"What's up Jill?" he asked walking to stand over her shoulder.

As he stood over her Jill hacked into the video files of the Umbrella corporations. It showed a helicopter landing next to the wreck and a bunch of men jumping out and moving around the area. Seconds later a tall man climbed out and made his way over to Alice's body.

He knelt beside her and pulled the white sheet to reveal Alice's burned face and her blank staring eyes, he ran his hand through her hair and Carlos could feel the rage whelming up in his body, but it all disappeared as they stuck a needle in her neck and placed her into the helicopter.

"She really is alive." He whispered faintly.

"Yeah and those Umbrella bastards have her. God knows what they're doing to her now." Jill said sadly as she watched the screen.

"We're getting her out of there." Angie said from behind them.

Carlos turned and watched the little girl for a moment and finally nodded. "Let's do it."

Jill grinned for the first time since they lost Alice and she jumped up and began strapping on her many guns and whistling to herself.

"Angie, I'm sorry for not listening to you." Carlos said.

He opened his mouth to continue but Angie shook her head, "Don't be, I understand why it was harder for you to believe."

Carlos nodded but then what she had just said hit him and he turned to question her about it but she was gone and he just shook the thought away.


	3. Are you okay?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Resident Evil characters; I just give them a vacation. (Yeah Right!)

Warning: This is a movie-based story. Expected relationships Alice/Carlos (duh!) and whatever else I come up with.

Reviewers:

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed I really appreciate it!

Love Amongst the Chaos 

**Chapter 3 "Are you okay?"**

Carlos grabbed his weapons and turned to L.J who had been asleep when they discovered Alice was still alive. "So that's what we're doing." he said finishing the explanation he had been giving the black man for the last ten minutes.

"Ah Right! It's about time we got 'er back." he said grinning. Carlos nodded his eyes running over the weapons they had hidden in the small house.

They had found it occupied by a few of the Umbrella agents and after dispatching them they took over the house.

"Are you guys ready yet?" Jill called from the doorway.

"Yeah, so we all know the plan right?" Carlos asked turning to her and Angie.

"Yeah, we know our lines." Jill said with a grin. They had decided on a plan of action and they hoped it would work. Angie had somehow gotten a hold of Alice's mind and told her they were coming for her.

Twenty minutes later they had arrived just outside of the building and Alice stood in a terry robe guns pointed at her in front of the doors.

Alice stood shivering slightly trying to decide the best way to kill the dumb bastards surrounding her when the dark car pulled up. She paused already sensing the people with in and she waited to see what they would do.

She watched in silence as Carlos spoke his voice firm and calm. She almost smiled as he looked up at her and she could see a strange glint in his eye but she knew if she smiled someone might be intelligent enough to notice.

Jill grabbed her arm and gently guided her into the car where she sat down the robe still tightly around her. Carlos got in the front seat and Jill sat next to her.

She turned slightly to look at Angie as she spoke but for some reason the words weren't reaching her mind. A voice entered her thoughts and she fought the urge to scream. "Program Alice Activate" suddenly her vision had changed and she knew her humanity was falling away.

"Are you okay?" she heard someone ask and she smiled.

"Yeah, just a bit of a headache. I'll be fine." she looked out the window as they pulled away, unsure of her future and unsure of her friends' futures but she knew that she had to fight.

Carlos felt like grabbing her and holding her close to him for the rest of their lives but he couldn't. He looked up at her as she stood there barely covered and he almost smiled, but he couldn't.

As he rode in the car his mind completely on her he couldn't help noticing how quiet she was. It wasn't normal even for someone as abnormal as Alice. "What did they do to you in there?" Jill asked lighting a cigarette and opening her window.

Alice glanced at the window in annoyance and shivered, "Messed with me a little more. Tried to erase my memories, tried to use me as a puppet." she decided not to tell them of the new developments in fear that they would become less then happy to see her.

Her eyes watered as the mental battle raged in her head and every few seconds her entire body would twitch. "Alice?" Angie asked looking at her strangely.

"Stop the car!" Alice ordered heatedly. L.J slammed on the breaks and looked back at her in alarm. Alice slid out of the car and landed on her knees in the grass.

She clutched her head her body involuntarily tossing from side to side. She bit back the screams that were echoing in her head and she smelled the blood trickling from her mouth.

Carlos was on his knees beside her, his arms around her as he tried to calm her convulsions, but he wasn't strong enough and her next convulsion had thrown them both to the ground.

She was laying half on top of him and he had frozen completely aware of everything, every second, every breath, and every heartbeat until she was pulled off of him. He sat up and watched as she leaned against the car breathing heavily her hands clenched into fists.

"S…sorry…" she stuttered as the convulsions slowed down.

Carlos shook himself mentally and nodded to her, "No problem." he said trying to remain calm. He could have sworn he had seen a pair of twinkling eyes from the back window of the car and he flushed.

Jill wrapped her arms around Alice in a hug and she froze. "J…Jill?" she said obviously confused as to why the other woman was hugging her.

"When you saved Angie's life on that helicopter I hated myself for never telling you thanks for saving my life all those times. Now I get the chance, thank you for everything!" she whispered stepping back and quickly regaining her composure. "Anyhow, we can't stay here, we're too close to Umbrella, let's go."

Alice nodded carefully and got in her eyes down. Carlos got up from the ground and got into the front seat, he stared out the window the entire ride back to the house where they had been staying.


End file.
